Slices of Life, But We Prefer Cake
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Pedasos de tiempo guardados en nuestra mente, pedasos de anécdotas que compartimos con los demás, pedasos de vida... nuestra vida... [SoraxSunao][oneshot][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Aishi Ni-Sama  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Published:** 06-05-06  
**Updated:** 06-05-06

**Original Summary:**

SoraxSunao. Bits and pieces of their daily life done for the 1sentence LJ community

**Original disclaimer:**

--

-----------------------

****

**"Slices of Life, But We Prefer Cake"  
**_('Pedazos de vida, pero preferimos pastel')_

**by: **_Aishi Ni-sama_

**#01 – Comodidad**

Sora no sentía que estar atorado entre una pared y Sunao era una posición cómoda – especialmente, cuando atinó que se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar debido a la falta de espacio – pero los raros días en los que convencía a Sunao de dormir en su cama valían la bofetada y la mirada de te-odio en la mañana.

**#02 – Beso**

Sunao había decido ya hace mucho tiempo atrás que odiaba el amor de Matsuri por los días festivos, pero después de ser empujado bajo un muérdago, convenientemente ubicado, con Sora; descubrió que odiaba el amor por todos los días festivos excepto Navidad.

**#03 – Suave**

Sunao no podía suprimir los celos de cuando escuchó a Sora decir que, entre su elefante rosa y Sunao, Toshizou era más suave.

**#04 – Dolor**

"Y si alguna vez" advirtió Sunao, "Eliges a ese elefante sobre mí de nuevo, juro que te haré daño, me mudaré con Matsuri, o haré ambos."

**#05 – Papas **

Sunao miró a la papas quemadas en su plato y decidió que era una mejor idea preguntar a Nanami para que cocine algo, si solo el que Sora intente cocinar es nada más un signo del Apocalipsis.

**#06 – Lluvia**

Sora descubrió que los días lluviosos no eran sus favoritos, pero si su Nao-kun continuaba diciéndole que ahogara el sonido de la lluvia, podía acostumbrarse a ellos.

**# 07 – Chocolate**

Sora no era una persona de regalar-chocolates, y le disgustó dar chocolates aún más cuando Matsuri lo había, una vez más, engañado al esconder chocolates bajo la almohada de Sunao.

**#08 – Felicidad**

Después de encontrar una caja de chocolates bajo su almohada un poco tarde – ya se había echado con la esperanza de dormir – Sunao no sabía si debería estar feliz de que alguien piense en él, o de preguntarse quien demonios podría ser lo bastante estúpido en usar una almohada para esconder cosas.

**#09 – Teléfono**

Sora nunca pudo – nunca podría - ver el punto de hablar con alguien por teléfono cuando esta estaba justo enfrente tuyo, pero si eso hacía que Sunao le hable sin que él recibiera una mirada de ve-a-saltar-por-un-abismo-y-muere, podría aprender a gustarle.

**#10 – Oidos**

Sunao podía ocasionalmente quejarse acerca de cortarse sus propias orejas si Sora seguía gimoteando por Toshizou, hasta que Sora le tirara el juguete diciendo que prefería esas orejas conectadas firmemente a la cabeza de Nao.

**#11 – Nombre**

Sora tiene el habito de cambiar el nombre de Sunao dependiendo de su humor, y Sunao ha aprendido que si es llamado Sunao, estaba a salvo; si es llamado Nao-kun, va a terminar haciendo algo que se arrepentirá luego; y si es llamado Fujimori, sabía que había insultado a ese endemoniado elefante rosa una vez más de las tantas que lo hizo y se iba a ganar problemas por eso luego.

**#12 – Sensual**

Ambos chicos no estaban acostumbrados a las situaciones, aún, ligeramente sensuales de cualquier tipo; aunque, cuando Yoru y Ran escogía las peores situaciones posibles para dejar que sus otras partes tomen el control una vez más, Sora y Sunao se encontraban deseando poder continuar sin avergonzarse.

**#13 – Muerte**

Cuando Sora sacó a floté la idea de poder haber muerto en aquella caída, Sunao lo forzó a besarlo para hacer que se _callara_, y el pensamiento nunca más volvió a cruzar por su mente.

**#14 – Sexo**

"Dices que los humanos solo piensan en sexo como si tú _no_ fueras humano y _no _pensaras lo mismo," replico Sora, pensando si, posiblemente, Nao era uno de esos pequeño aliens verdes, excepto rosa.

**#15 – Toque**

Suano nunca va a admitir que tiende a tener un cierto toque femenino, y para probar eso, terminó abofeteando a Sora más para entretener, sin embargo, tampoco va a admitir que abofetea como una chica.

**#16 – Debilidad**

Después del cuarto intento de Sunao por enfrentar su debilidad y casi ahogarse en la piscina cada vez, Sora empezó a preguntarse si se enamoró de un idiota, un masoquista, o la combinación de ambos.

**#17 – Lágrimas**

Aún sabiendo que era difícil, Sora se prometió a sí mismo que no lloraría, porque las lágrimas eran una forma de agua y Sunao _odiaba_ el agua y Sora odiaba ser odiado, y no era la mejor combinación.

**#18 – Velocidad**

Sunao continuó insistiendo en que iban muy rápido, mientras Sora estaba en desacuerdo y decía que estaban muy lentos; Yoru y Ran pensaban que ambos eran idiotas – nada estaba pasando después de todo.

**#19 – Viento**

Sunao odiaba el cabello largo, odiaba estar afuera, odiaba al maldito viento por mover su cabello por todas partes cuando estaba afuera, hasta que Sora pudiera coger su cabello de vuelta y ser golpeado por la ayuda, así Sunao podría volver a quejarse sobre ese estúpido viento.

**#20 – Libertad**

Libertad no era algo que ellos tuvieran – Matsuri no era un paso por debajo, ni uno por encima de un acosador – pero aún podían tener la libertad para hacer lo que quisieran en sus sueños, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

**#21 – Vida**

La vida es dulce, decidió Sora, cuando tienes a Toshizou, unas cuantas docenas de licor, y a un novio que se embriaga fácilmente.

**#22 – Celos**

A Sora le encantaba hacer sentir celoso a Sunao, prestando más atención a su elefante de peluche, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo enfadar seriamente; al menos, nunca lo _intentó_, aunque casi pasa.

**#23 – Manos**

Las manos podían alcanzar varios lugares; Sora abusaba intensamente este hecho.

**#24 – Gusto**

A Sora no le importaba cuantas veces tenía que ser abofeteado para dejar indicado – Sunao obviamente sabía como si usara brillo labial.

**#25 – Devoción**

Sora juraba que era completamente devoto en mantener la relación en una sola pieza; Sunao juraba que era un bastardo mentiroso.

**#26 – Por siempre**

Sora continuaba insistiendo en que iba a amar a Sunao por siempre, y Sunao solo podía sonrojarse y murmurar algo a las extensas de "Por siempre es mucho tiempo para estar atorado con idiotas."

**#27 – Sangre**

El comentario de Sora acerca de que la sangre de Nao debería ser más un lindo rosa que un rojo para que combine con su cabello, se ganó una bofetada y la promesa de no volver a ver a Toshizou por el próximo mes.

**#28 – Enfermedad**

Sunao estaba enfermo y a él no le _gustaba_ estar enfermo y con Sora diciendo que debía estar enfermo por alguna loca enfermedad mental no estaba ayudando a su fiebre.

**#29 – Melodía**

"El nombre Fujimori Sunao," concluyó Sora, no-muy-bien preparado para el infierno que estaba apunto de vivir por su comentario, "Es tan melodioso como un elefante drogado con las uñas crecidas de un gato y arañando una pizarra mientras canta alguna canción rota y desafinada."

**#30 – Estrella**

Sora le pidió un deseo a una estrella, esperando un día en donde se lleve bien con Sunao sin la ayuda de Matsuri; y con suerte, sería de una maldita buena vez- estaba cansado de recibir bofetadas.

**#31 – Hogar**

El hogar era donde el corazón estaba; aún si ese corazón incluía a Matsuri quien era extraño en varias formas de mencionar, y Sunao – al que, de alguna manera, Sora se las había arreglado para llamarlo novio – era tan cambiante como para no caer en la categoría de "Te amo, pero voy a pretender que quiero que molestes a una serpiente venenosa."

**#32 – Confusión**

Sora estaba confundido sobre qué categoría de relación llevaba con Sunao: Te odio, pero te amo; Te amo, pero quiero que te mueras; o Me molestas una vez más y juro que te patearé, alimentaré a los leones contigo, disecaré a los leones, sacaré lo que queda de ti y te patearé de nuevo.

**#33 – Miedo**

Sora temía que la relación cayera en la tercera categoría, sin embargo no había exactamente una gran diferencia entre la tercera.

**#34 – Rayos / truenos**

Sunao no podía comprender lo que estaba viendo; las violentas sacudidas que Sora estaba tan patéticamente tratando de ocultar solo podían significar que le temía a los rayos.

**#35 – Esclavizar**

Sora nunca pensó en la esclavitud como un tema perturbador, hasta que Sunao terminó encima.

**#36 – Market**

Sunao había aprendido una lección importante: Nunca vendas limonada con Sora, porque él bebe más limonada de la que vende, y debe unos buenos cincuenta dólares, que Sunao traería de vuelta a través de otras formas si es necesario.

**#37 – Tecnología**

Cuando Sora escuchó a Sunao gimotear que la persona que hizo al amor algo técnico necesitaba ser disparada, decidió hacerlo aún más técnico por diversión.

**#38 – Obsequios**

Los obsequios eran algo que ni Sunao ni Sora compartían; las raras veces en las que eran capaces de sentarse en silencio y estar completamente contentos era suficiente bendición.

**#39 – Sonrisa**

Sunao raramente sonreía en serio; sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría debajo de Sora y eso nunca era una cosa necesariamente buena si Matsuri estaba a una milla a la redonda; el lunático cargaba un ilimitado suministro de video cámaras.

**#40 – Inocencia**

Sora y Sunao sabían que lo último de su inocencia había saltado por la ventana una vez que Matsuri empezó a molestarlos acerca del uso de condones.

**#41 – Completo**

No importa cuántas veces pasara, Sunao no quería sentirse completo ni le gustaba estar con Ran o Sora; Ran era quejumbroso y Sora estaba loco.

**#42 – Nubes**

"La nubes son suaves," pensó Sunao, "Suaves, blancas y algunas veces oscuras como Sora y deberían dispararme por comparar a Hashiba con una pelusa aguada."

**#43 – Cielo**

Sunao también concluyó que el cielo era del mismo color que el cabello de Sora – una conclusión con la que no podía patearse a sí mismo – pero no se atrevió a decírselo a Sora, porque la persona peli-azul probablemente comparara a Sunao con algún lindo y borroso animal en retorno.

**#44 – Cielo**

A Sora le hubiera encantado decir que Sunao era el equivalente del cielo en la tierra, pero estaban en clases y olvidaría decir algo tan enfermizamente dulce en los próximos cinco segundos.

**#45 – Infierno**

Matsuri les había dicho que, ser gay y envidiablemente lindos los enviaría al infierno, el demonio estaba esperándoles con los brazos abiertos, esposas y látigos; Sora y Sunao no sabían si decir que Matsuri estaba en la mejor de las posiciones.

**#46 – Sol**

El sol era tan brillante, y Sunao se negaba a salir por temor a que este hiciera a su cabello una sombra rosa más brillante; eventualmente, fue forzado a salir por Sora, quien insistió que Sunao ya era mucho más que un chico lindo – un poco más de belleza no lo iba a matar.

**#47 – Luna**

La luna era roja, exactamente como la recordaban del pasado, pero ahora ellos se tenían el uno al otro para curar sus miedos en lugar de Yoru y Ran.

**#48 – Olas**

Las playas tenían agua y el agua tenía olas y las olas podían ahogar a la gente y Sora puso cualquier prenda sobre los ojos de Sunao antes de caerse de nuevo.

**#49 – Cabello**

Sunao mantenía su cabello limpio y ordenado, mientras que a Sora no le importaba; pero Sora una vez trató de usar ese remoto objeto llamado cepillo, y Sunao jamás lo dejó olvidar los perturbadores resultados.

**#50 – Supernova**

Mientras Matsuri terminaba de decir que Sunao jamás confesaría su amor gustosamente a Sora hasta que algo como una supernova pasara, las mencionadas luces brillantes llenaban el cielo.

-----------------------

**Hi minaaaaaaa!! n0n**

Awwwwwww.. this story was sooo cute! nwn, I like it a lot TwT. Es su regalo de navidad, aunque no lo parezca xP

Ap, y ta dedicado a mi re-wena miguis Wicked Kitsune, te kelo muto ninia!! Y gashias x too.. merry christmas!! xD 

**Feliz Navidad a todaaaaas!!! (y todos si esq' hay xD)**

**Review plz!!**

**Ja ne!! n0n**


End file.
